Domestic washing apparatuses such as washing machines and dishwashers are well known. A centrifugal pump is a key component of a washing apparatus and its performance can directly influence the performance of the washing apparatus.
Due to design drawbacks such as flow area of volute changing by an equal circle, existing centrifugal pumps have disadvantages such as excessive hydraulic loss.
The present invention aims to provide a new centrifugal pump with small hydraulic loss.